


With This Ring, I Thee Wed

by OmgPandi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdibert Secret Santa 2019, Ferdinand von Aegir and Hubert von Vestra are Happy and In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Minor Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: The year is 1190 and the Imperial Palace gardens prepare to hold a wedding for the Left and Right Hand of the Emperor.---or, Ferdibert marriage for @diddlydang as part of the ferdibert secret santa exchange! <3
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76
Collections: Ferdiebert Secret Santa 2019 Edition





	With This Ring, I Thee Wed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diddlydang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diddlydang/gifts).



> Happy holidays! This is a Secret Santa gift for Diddly that the ferdiebert discord server organized! Ferdibert marriage was really fun to write because I got to Google a ton of wedding related stuff, including rings and flower meanings because that's when the _real_ fun starts!
> 
> A lot of the background pairings are minor (edelthea)/mildly implied (Petra x Bernie)/not stated but were there in the back of my mind while writing this (bylitza and claurenz bc I always spare Claude).
> 
> I really hope you like it Diddly! I know I said it before, but this was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> ([Hubert's ring to Ferdinand](https://i.imgur.com/Z30anDp.jpg) and [Ferdinand's ring to Hubert](https://i.imgur.com/owzJiCL.png) btw)

**Enbarr, 1188**

“Hubert, please tell me that box does not contain what I think it does.”

“And if it does?” Ferdinand’s eyes widened in surprise and Hubert felt himself tense for a moment.

It had been three years since the end of the war and three years since Ferdinand and Hubert realized their feelings for each other were mutual. All those months feeling worried and tense about the state of their relationship during the war had seemed to go away in the most unlikely way… gifting each other with their favorite beverages.

While the courting was kept to a minimum during the war, Ferdinand began showering Hubert in more gifts once it was safe enough to with the eradication of Those Who Slither in the Dark. Hubert, known for his distaste of receiving grand gestures of affection, was grateful that Ferdinand’s gifts were subtle. A few flowers delivered to his office occasionally, having his special blend of coffee ready in the morning, and little touches here and there.

Hubert, meanwhile, wrote thoughts and feelings out in letters and notes to Ferdinand, keeping his promise to “put it in writing” as he said all those years ago, much to Ferdinand’s amusement. He also made sure to keep Ferdinand’s favorite tea blend in stock in the Imperial Palace and return those small gestures of affection. Ferdinand was someone that _adored_ affectionate touches, whether it’s between their comrades and friends or between himself and Hubert.

They were in a good place, after all, and Hubert had consulted with Lady Edelgard on the matter. A large part of his heart would always belong to her (once out of love and now as close friends), but he wanted to let Ferdinand know that his heart belonged wholly to this vibrant man he was lucky to call his. Now though, Hubert wondered if he somehow miscalculated. Was Ferdinand not ready for marriage yet? Was there something about Hubert that was lacking as a potential husband? Or-

“Well this is quite awkward,” Ferdinand said, his face starting to redden a bit. “I… actually have something as well.”

Digging into his pocket, Ferdinand placed a similar looking black box on the table before them, right next to the one Hubert had shown moments ago.

“Oh.” Hubert said, thoughts halting suddenly.

There was a moment of silence before Ferdinand’s bright laughter was suddenly heard. The amber haired man doubled over from laughing so hard and Hubert couldn’t help but join in.

“Somehow, this doesn’t surprise me!” Ferdinand wiped a stray tear away from the corner of his eye, beaming at Hubert.

Hubert smiled back. He could feel his face heating up a bit, all those worries over nothing. “You never did answer my question though.”

“I did not know I was being asked anything,” came Ferdinand’s cheeky reply. “If you could remind me that would be wonderful.”

“Hmph, brat,” Hubert says, fondness evident. “Ferdinand von Vestra… would you do me the honor of marrying me?” He opened the box, showing off the engagement ring. The orange topaz stones sparkled under the light just how Hubert hoped it would.

Small tears could be seen in the corner of Ferdinand’s eyes. “Absolutely,” he answered, holding his hand out for Hubert to slip the ring on his finger. With the other hand, he grabbed the ring box he brought and opened it for Hubert to see. A simple black diamond in the center; not too large to draw attention, but big enough to show it’s worth. “If I may ask, Hubert von Vestra, would you do me the honor of marrying me as well?”

“Of course.” Hubert answered, echoing Ferdinand’s gesture. They both reached for the engagement rings with their free hand and slipped the rings on. In a rare show of affection, Hubert grabbed Ferdinand’s left hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it, causing Ferdinand to flush. The amber haired man returned the gesture by leaning over the table and giving Hubert a quick kiss on the lips.

“Now then, I do believe we have a wedding to plan together.” Ferdinand said, eyes sparkling in the lowlight of the candles surrounding them. “I must let you know, however, I will not concede on a summer wedding.”

Hubert chuckled, somehow unsurprised by the news. “Whatever you would like, darling.”

(They did, of course, tell Lady Edelgard once they returned to the Imperial Palace. Her Majesty had congratulated them, eyes shining with joy when she noticed the engagement rings on their joint hands.)

* * *

**Enbarr, 1190**

A two-year engagement period and resolving issues within the Empire pushed their wedding plans back for quite some time. They used private moments together to plan out some of the details of the wedding (small and private, in the Palace gardens, during the summer as per Ferdinand’s request), but overall they weren’t quite ready to set a date outside of knowing the summer timeframe.

As it turns out, their friends and comrades were willing to help them in any of the planning. Dorothea, especially, held great enthusiasm for helping plan the wedding. She did, of course, have more experience due to her marriage to Her Majesty a few years prior. Lorenz was assisting her as well and, despite their previous animosity, the two of them made quite the team when it came to planning out the finer details of their wedding.

Finally, after months of deliberating changes to the structure of the Empire with the other ministers, Hubert and Ferdinand found time to involve themselves more in planning out their wedding and approving (or rejecting) any suggestions Dorothea and Lorenz had for them.

As it turned out, the pair apparently knew Hubert and Ferdinand better than the raven haired man expected. While they at least had an idea of what the two wanted, handed off as a hastily written list of ideas to them, Hubert was pleased to know they didn’t need to reject _every_ idea they put forth.

Lorenz managed to find the right flavor for their wedding cake, as well as someone willing to design it. It looked nearly identical, but more detailed and refined, to the sketch Ferdinand made of their wedding cake in a rare moment when Ferdinand wasn’t busy debating with the other ministers. They managed to find time to try a sample of the cake as well and Hubert appreciated the taste. It wasn’t _too_ sweet, but sweet enough that it satisfied Ferdinand’s slight sweet-tooth.

Dorothea, too, managed to deliver on her promise to find them a suitable tailor for their wedding clothes. The man owned a small business in the shopping district of Enbarr and was known for delivering quality products. He worked with the opera house in the past on some of their more complex costumes, which helped the man gain more recognition for his work.

Dorothea had insisted that Hubert and Ferdinand visit separately so they wouldn’t “ruin the surprise” of seeing the other dressed for their wedding day, which Hubert found mildly pointless. If the outfits looked similar, then there was no point in making them do separate dressings, but Dorothea seemed quite insistent on it and Hubert complied with her request.

Now, Hubert stood before a full-length mirror with the tailor adjusting his suit. It was a black ensemble with minor details added in to make it seem less plain. The material was quite comfortable as well and allowed easy breathing, which Hubert was grateful for. Holding the wedding during the summer and in the Palace Gardens in a black ensemble seemed like a recipe for disaster. It wouldn’t do well for Hubert to sweat like a pig on his wedding day, especially since he didn’t want to cause Ferdinand any worries. The man could be quite the mother hen when he wanted to be.

“I believe Minister von Vestra is done,” the tailor said, taking notes of his adjustments. “A few minor changes ought to be enough.”

“Excellent!” Dorothea said, clapping her hands together. Bernadetta and Petra sat to her left, giving their own encouraging smiles to Hubert. “I must admit, you look quite handsome, Hubie!”

“Yes, I am in agreeance!” Petra said, nodding her head.

“Y-Yeah,” Bernadetta looked away for a moment, clasping one of her hands with Petra. “You’re going to knock Ferdinand off his feet on the big day.”

“‘Knock Ferdinand off his feet’? Would that not be a bad thing, Bernie? We do not want Ferdinand falling over on to the ground on their wedding day.”

“It’s just a saying! I don’t mean literally, that would be pretty bad, especially since Ferdinand’s outfit is going to be- Eep!”

Dorothea covered Bernadetta’s mouth with her hand, shushing the purple-haired woman with a serious look on her face. “Bernie! Don’t spoil the surprise!”

“Right! Sorry, Dorothea.”

“If I may,” Hubert cut in, beginning to unclasp some of the buttons of his wedding outfit. “I still find this idea that we cannot see each other’s clothes before the wedding day quite ridiculous.”

“But it’s tradition, Hubie!” Dorothea pouted with a serious expression on her face. “You’ll thank me for this later!”

“Doubtful, but if you insist I’ll continue to play along.”

“That’s all I ask Hubie.”

* * *

_When the warm winds blow from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fódlan know that the rainy season is upon them. Before the heavy rains take their toll, young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and given as gifts to close friends and potential lovers._

* * *

It was a rare occurrence to see a bright and cloudless day during the Garland Moon. If Hubert was a religious man, he would have thanked the Goddess for blessing their wedding day with weather like this.

The Imperial Gardens already boasted a lovely rose garden and Hubert had to admit that adding the white roses around as decorations contrasted nicely with the ever-present red and deep pink rose bushes. Violets, sweet peas, and purple anemones were mixed with the white roses to create a calming palette.

Hubert, however, felt anything but calm.

Dressed in his wedding clothes, he waited inside his designated room to be called down to the wedding entrance. A boutonnière with a single dark red carnation rested on his chest, a gift from Bernadetta before she departed to give Ferdinand his boutonnière (which she wouldn’t allow him to see). Lady Edelgard stayed with him as he paced the room and he could feel her questioning stare.

Finally, she spoke. “Hubert, you seem uncharacteristically nervous.”

“I suppose I am… feeling anxious.” he replied. He could always be truthful with her, his most trusted friend and the brightest light he knew for the longest time. She was still a source of light for him, but now her light was shared with Adrestia’s bright sun.

“You have nothing to worry about,” she said, voice confident and strong. “I highly doubt the ‘noblest of nobles’ would stand you up at the altar.” 

The teasing was evident in Her Majesty’s voice and Hubert appreciated the attempt at lightening his mood. The truth was, she was correct. After all these years, he still couldn’t understand what Ferdinand saw in him and why the amber haired man wanted to be with someone like _him_ ; bloodstained and wretched.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands clasp his own, jolting him out of his thoughts. Lady Edelgard stood before him, eyes resolute and determined.

“Hubert, I know you don’t… have the highest opinion of yourself, but believe me when I say that you’re _worthy_ of love,” She squeezed his hands, not breaking eye contact. “Ferdinand _loves_ you, utterly and completely. So please, don’t let whatever negative thoughts about yourself cloud your judgement today.”

Hubert allowed his shoulders to relax then, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, and squeezed Her Majesty’s hands back. “Thank you, my Lady.”

A knock came from the door and opened briefly, revealing Lysithea’s young face. She nodded to Hubert before turning her attention to Lady Edelgard. “They’re ready for you now, Edelgard.”

“Understood,” she said, letting go of Hubert’s hands. She gave him an encouraging smile. “I’ll see you at the altar then, Hubert.”

“Of course, Lady Edelgard.” he replied. Lady Edelgard nodded once before turning towards the door, leaving to take her place as the officator of their wedding and the room a comfortable silence.

It was sometime later that Bernadetta reappeared, letting him know that the ceremony was ready to begin and that it was time for Hubert to wait by the entrance with Ferdinand - the first time he would be seeing his husband-to-be since this morning.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that he was alone, Bernadetta leaving his company some time ago to join their friends and comrades in their seating. Despite being hidden behind the garden walls, Hubert had a good view of his fellow Black Eagles as they sat together. He watched Bernadetta sit next to Petra, a slight blush on her cheek when Petra’s hand rested on the young woman’s knee. Linhardt and Caspar were sitting next to each other as well, animatedly talking about something.

Dorothea stood with the musicians, clearing her throat as she prepared herself to begin singing the wedding theme. Professor Manuela was with her, helping her warm up her throat by helping her keep key.

Professor Hanneman, Byleth, Jeritza, and Mercedes all sat near each other, Professor Hanneman conversing with Byleth in what appeared to be a one-sided conversation, although their Professor did occasionally nod his head to let the older man know he was paying attention. Mercedes and Jeritza seemed to be engaged in a conversation of their own, smiling and laughing together a bit.

Lorenz, Lysithea, Marianne, Sylvain and Felix all sat together as well. While Lorenz and Lysithea seemed to be engaged in a hot debate, Marianne was speaking to the other two Kingdomers. Judging by Felix’s reaction, Sylvain must have said something idiotic to warrent a slap to the back of the head and a small laugh from Marianne at their antics.

(Ferdinand's mother was there, as well as his sisters. All of them might be wary of Hubert and his shadowy disposition, Ferdinand'smother especially, but their presence made Ferdinand immensely happy.)

It was, truthfully, a pleasant sight to see after five years of war against the Church and other nations of Fódlan and then to go out and fight against Those Who Slither in the Dark.

_‘I suppose even I am not immune to sentimentality.’_ Hubert thought, taking in the scene before him. He would allow it today though, after all, it was meant to be a joyous occasion.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught Hubert’s attention, causing the taller man to turn and face-

_‘Flames, no one should be allowed to look this lovely.’_

Standing before him was Ferdinand, dressed in a black ensemble as well. Much like his own clothes, Ferdinand’s outfit had minor details added, dark reds and blues that called back to the uniform he wore during the war. Pinned to Ferdinand’s chest was a boutonnière with a single gardenia, likely the gift Bernadetta tried to hide from him when she gave him his own boutonnière. His hair was down with the sides held up by intricate braids - likely the work of Petra - and a garland of white roses rest on the top of his head.

_‘I cannot believe I’m going to marry him today.’_ Hubert thought. He was brought out of his musing by Ferdinand placing something on his head, giving a quiet chuckle as he did so. Reaching up, Hubert felt the the item and realized it, too, was a garland of white roses.

“Dorothea insisted,” Ferdinand explained, eyes bright with amusement and affection. “She said our ensembles, while handsome, were ‘quite grim’ and wanted to add a bit of color.”

“We _have_ color included in our outfits, hardly our fault if they’re subtle.” he joked, earning a laugh from Ferdinand. “Still… I suppose for today I’m willing to wear flowers in my hair.”

“Like you didn’t when we were children,” Ferdinand said, mischievous grin in place. “I distinctly remember you wearing flower crowns in your hair when Edelgard wove them.”

“That’s different,” Hubert said quickly, earning another laugh from Ferdinand, this time quieter. “It would be quite rude to refuse a gift from the Imperial princess, don’t you think?”

“I suppose you have a point,” he conceded, although the amusement was still clear in his voice.

“When do I not?”

“Are you trying to suggest that you’re always right? I do believe your preference for coffee over tea already proves that false.” A dramatic sigh escaped the younger man, causing Hubert to roll his eyes playfully.

“Ever the dramatic one, I see.”

“Dramatic? _Me?_ Absolutely not.” As if to emphasize Hubert’s point, Ferdinand brought one hand to his chest , pretending to look wounded by Hubert’s claim.

“Oh darling, I can most definitely prove _that_ claim false.”

Ferdinand gave a playful scoff before the pout turned into a large grin. Hubert couldn’t help but smile back, soft laughter escaping him.

“I must say, you look quite dashing dressed like this… I feel immensely lucky to begin this new chapter of my life with you.”

Bits of pink colored Ferdinand’s cheeks and Hubert could feel some heat rising to his face as well at the compliment.

“I feel as though you should save those comments for the vows,” Hubert murmured. “We wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise of what we have to say to one another.”

“Clever as always Hubert!” It was that moment that the music began to play, giving them their cue to begin walking down the aisle and to the altar. “Shall we?"

Ferdinand held out his arm and Hubert looped his arm through it. They had decided months ago that they would walk down the aisle together, a visual representation of them beginning their new lives together as a married couple.

* * *

_Hubert and Ferdinand became the left and right hands of Emperor Edelgard, competing constantly with each other to see who could be the more helpful. They were opposites - The Minister of the Imperial Household, melancholy and merciless, and the prime minister, bright and compassionate. Still, they brought out the best in each other. As the empire became orderly and prosperous, the two came to be known as the nation's **"Two Jewels,"** and were remembered fondly for generations to come. Some say their fame made even Emperor Edelgard jealous._

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings:  
> White roses - purity, innocence, sympathy, spirituality  
> Red roses - love, romance  
> Deep pink roses - gratitude, appreciation, recognition  
> Violets - faithfulness and modesty  
> Purple anemone - relaxation, enjoying the moment, protection from evil  
> Sweet peas - love, youth, purity (also the birth flower for April); “you are very special and dear to me”  
> Dark red carnation (deep love and affection)  
> Gardenia (trust, hope, renewal, beauty)
> 
> Also, side note because it'll never get mentioned but their wedding gifts were:  
> Edelgard - all-expenses paid vacation to private land owned by the Imperial Family (please she just wants them to relax)  
> Dorothea - tickets to the next opera showing  
> Bernadetta - a novel written and illustrated by her (ft. “Frieldhold” and “Heinrich”)  
> Petra - new cloaks lined with fur from animals she hunted herself  
> Caspar - training weights (for BOTH of them)  
> Linhardt - custom throw pillows
> 
> Mercedes - custom quilted blanket (very comfortable and soft)  
> Sylvain - wine ("for date night *wink*" "stop")  
> Felix - newly bought weapons and armor
> 
> Lorenz - expensive new tea set  
> Lysithea - tomes (Hubert), expensive chocolates (Ferdinand)  
> Marianne - matching pendants  
> Claude - Almyran coffee beans (Hubert) and an Almyran warhorse (Ferdinand, much to Hubert's chagrin)
> 
> Manuela - a book for newly-weds  
> Hanneman - new chess set  
> Byleth - new riding boots (Ferdinand), extensive book on the History of Fodlan (Hubert)  
> Jeritza - pair of daggers ("why" "Byleth told me it would be a thoughtful gift")


End file.
